tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby
Toby *'Number': 7 *'Class': LNER J70 0-6-0 *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': Stratford Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': November 1951 Toby is a steam tram engine. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in 1903 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' branchline after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry line without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons, and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work. Toby has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van called Elsie. Persona When he was first introduced, Toby was old but hardworking, and knew enough about running a branchline to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Since the eighth season, Toby has been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Basis Toby was inspired by a GER Wisbech steam tram J70 0-6-0T seen by the Reverend W. and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. Livery In the Railway Series Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. Toby has a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. Appearances Toby's Railway Series appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * "Toby the Tram Engine" * "Gordon the Big Engine" * "Edward the Blue Engine" * "Percy the Small Engine" (does not speak) * "The Eight Famous Engines" * "Duck and the Diesel Engine" (cameo) * "Branch Line Engines" * "Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine" (does not speak) * "Tramway Engines" * "James and the Diesel Engines" (mentioned) * "More About Thomas the Tank Engine" * "Toby, Trucks and Trouble" * "Thomas and the Twins" (does not speak) * "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" * "Thomas Comes Home" * "Wilbert the Forest Engine" * "Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines" * "Thomas and Victoria" Toby has appeared in every season of the television series. He also appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Calling All Engines, The Great Discovery and, Hero of the Rails. He will be appearing in Misty Island Rescue. Merchandising * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail) (both discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and in multi-packs) * My First Thomas * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and flip-face) * Hornby * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Take-n-Play * Di Agostini * Brio (discontinued) Voice Actors * Colm Feore (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Martin Sherman (US) (Hero of the Rails - Present) * Ben Small (UK) (Hero of the Rails - Present) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan) (Season 1 - Season 8) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan) (Season 9 - Present) Trivia * The Learning Curve Wooden range incorrectly depicts Toby as a 0-4-0. * In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * Two Toby models are currently on display; one at Drayton Manor in the U.K. and one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Gallery File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby Image:TobytheTramEngine.jpg|Toby's railway series book File:TobyLNER.jpg|Toby in his old LNER livery File:Toby'sMegatrain.jpg|Toby with his face on his rear end Image:TobyandtheStoutGentleman.jpg|Toby on his old line File:DirtyObjects15.jpg|Toby and Henrietta at Elsbridge File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman5.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman3.jpg|Toby at Lower Arlesburgh File:ThomasinTrouble24.png Image:Toby4.png‎|Toby in Dirty Objects File:Thomas'ChristmasParty11.jpg|Thomas and Toby wearing Christmas hats Image:Toby'sTightrope7.PNG|Toby in Season 3 File:TimeforTrouble32.png|Toby's water tank Image:Toby.png‎ File:TobyandFlood8.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad31.png|Toby in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise13.jpg|Toby with a CGI face File:TramTrouble47.png File:TramTrouble46.png Image:HOTR13.jpg|Toby and Spencer in Hero of the Rails File:season13Toby.jpg|Toby in Season 13 File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Toby File:TobywithNameplate.png|Toby's nameboard File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg Image:TobytheTramEngine.PNG|A promotional photo of Toby File:Toby'sModelSpecification.PNG|Toby's model specifications File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby at Drayton Manor Image:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|ERTL Toby and Henrietta File:ERTLToby.jpg|ERTL Toby File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Toby File:WoodenToby.jpg|Wooden Toby File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|Trackmaster Toby File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Take-Along Toby File:TobyBachmann.jpg|Bachmann Toby File:HornbyToby.jpg|Hornby Toby File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|Toby's My First Thomas model File:TobyStoryLibrary.jpg Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway